Promise
by KoYasha-kun
Summary: Promise that if we lose each other you'll find me again? Slight shounen ai RikuxSora


A/N: Yea! A new Kingdom Hearts fic! And the highly anticipated Author's Note/crickets chirping/ Uh...ahem! Anyway, my second KH fic. I'm not sure if it's all that great but I really like it! The idea for this has been floating around in my head for a long time...and I finally got off my lazy butt and did it! It's another RikuxSora one(Seriously, what in Kingdom Hearts ISN'T!) and, as usual, you no like you no read/sticks out tongue/ So nyah! Oh! I may be doing a Gravitation or Negima one next! Tell me what'cha think, kay? On to the story!

Disclaimer/points to Kingdom Hearts/ I no own anything tro do with hot silver-haired bishies! Except Sephiroth clothes.../innocent grin/

Cloud/raises eyebrow/ What?

Sephiroth/sighs/ Don't ever play strip poker with her...She has Leon's clothes too.

Cloud: .../looks at me/

Me: What? I don't have any money for clothes shopping!...Or cosplaying...

Sarah/sighs/Back to thepoint.../looks at readers/ She doesn't own and please don't sue her because most of her stuff is actually my stuff.

Me/glomps Sarah/ Aww! You don't want them to sue me! I knew you cared!

Sarah/anger vein/ Let go baka!

Me: Wahh! Sarah's a meanie/sulks in a corner/

Sephiroth and Cloud: .../sweatdrop/

Promise

Take care of her." Riku said looking directly at Sora who nodded, the determined look on his earnest face betrayed by the sorrow pooled in his bright cerulean eyes as he tried to close the door to Kingdom Hearts. Locking in the horde of Heartless inside.Locking in his best friend. Riku smiled at him as though to say 'Everything will be all right' while he helped to push the door, sensing thatthe brunette couldn't do it alone. Sora seemed to be comforted by the smile and returned it with one of his own as the white doors slammed shut with an ominous finality. On the other side of the door Riku immediately closed his green eyes, searing the image of Sora into the back of his eyelids even as he turned to face the Heartless, dark keyblade ready as he charged into the seething mass of darkness.

Mickey found him an hour later, still hacking away at the enemies around him. The king noticed with some interest that the teens eyes were shut tightly, not that the silver-haired teen really needed his sight with the amount of enemies surrounding him. Mickey ran faster, destroying any Heartless that dared to get in his way, as he tried to reach the other Keyblade master. Quickly reaching the younger boy Mickey stood back-to-back with Riku, attacking even as he chanted a spell to transport them to a somewhat secluded spot in the realm of darkness. A flash of white light was the only warning as they arrived. Riku's knees buckled at the harsh landing and he fell, eyes still closed tightly even as the air was forcibly pushed out of his lungs. Nothing was said for several minutes as both keyblade holders sought to catch their breath. "Your Majesty...", even though the boy's had an almost unnaturally low voice it seemed to shatter the silence causing the king to look at him curiously, "Do you have something to keep me from opening my eyes?" Mickey's eyes widened in surprise as he just then noticed that the blue-green orbs were still hidden.

"Why would you want that Riku? Are you hurt?", the mouse's voice was filled with concern but Riku just shook his head slightly.

"No...I just need it. To remember..." Riku's statement faded out pride forcing him to automatically turn away from the kind mouse so that his silver hair would hide the suddenly desperate look on his young face. Mickey was silent as he gazed at the teenager before him, "What do you want to be reminded of Riku...?" the king's voice was unusually serious, "You need to say it out loud if you really wanna remember." The boy stiffened then turned his face toward the direction of Mickey's voice.

"I want to remember Sora." _I want to remember our promise...I don't want to let your memory fade again Sora..._Riku suddenly wished he could see the king's face but remained perfectly still, drawing on the clear picture of Sora for patience as the minutes ticked by. The boy jerked slightly as a soft cloth was pressed into Riku's palmbut soon relaxed,a relieved smile flitting tiredlyacross the platinum-haired boys face in silent thanks as he quickly tied it over his eyes.

_A small Sora sat beside his friend Riku, both of their short legs barely touching as they swung them over the side of the pier, their small mouths coated with a vaguely purplish-pink color as they shared a ripe paopu fruit. _

_"Hey, Riku?", Sora's voice was slightly worried as he looked at the water's slightly distorted reflection of the two boys._

_"Yeah, Sora?", the brunette's best friend asked airily, laying himself flat on the wooden slabs so that he could stare at the bright clouds above them, blue-green eyes absently following the flight of a sea bird._

_"Um..well...My mom said that I shouldn't be embarrassed about stuff now because I probably won't remember anything when I'm big..." Sora's voice trailed off as he stared at his reflection, causing Riku to sit up and eye his friend curiously. Riku knew Sora well enough to know that the brunette didn't want to be interrupted when he was talking about something that bothered him and would get to point...eventually. Words suddenly spilled out of Sora's mouth, the younger boy talking so rapidly that his silver-haired friend could only catch a few words, "I don't want to forget you Riku! What if I never see you for a long time and then I see you again and your totally different so I don't recognize you and you don't recognize me and we end up not being friends again!", Sora exclaimed frantically, waving his arms around wildly as he explained. "Because if you see other stuff you can't see stuff as clearly as it was when you first see it!" An especially over-enthusiastic gesture caused the young brunette to overbalance and tip himself in the surprisingly cold water. Riku clambered beside him quickly, suddenly thankful for the shallow water as he checked Sora for damage and helped to wring out the clumsy boy's wet clothes. Once he was sure Sora was okay Riku hit him lightly on the head, "Idiot! I'd never forget you! No matter what, I'll never forget you and you'll never forget me! That's what best friends are for!" Sora sniffled slightly but brightened and hugged Riku tightly, "Promise that if we lose each other you'll find me again?"_

_"I promise..." _

Riku perched on the top of a building in the nameless city of darkness, limbs slowly uncurling as he slowly regained conciousness. "How strange..it's been a while since I dreamed about that..." he murmured, brushing a lock of waist-length silver hair over his shoulder. His black trenchcoat rustled slightly as he stood and soft black gloves gingerly touched the cloth that had obscured his eyes for two long years. Summoning a ready picture of Sora into his mind Riku felt a small smile tug at the corners of his lips, the sensation odd after so long. "I'm coming Sora...I'll find you again..." The silver-haired teen jumped from the building to the street, ready to resume his search for the small blue-eyed brunette.

Because Riku always kept his promises.

A/N: Hope you liked it!


End file.
